


a verdant heart

by possibilityleft



Category: Kashimashi Girl Meets Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, canon AU, curtainfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuna, Tomari, and Hazumu move into their first house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a verdant heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [briar_pipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briar_pipe/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a very strange fairytale that took place in Tokyo, Japan. It involved aliens and sex changes - and maybe you'd heard this story?

The difference was that this time, two princesses jumped to save the third, and the three of them were bound up together in red ribbon, as lovers for life, quite literally. They shared everything, including each other, and it didn't matter if that was a bit strange, because they were happy.

Fairytales always ended with happily ever after, but this was just the beginning of theirs.

*

Hazumu was too cute, Tomari decided, dragging the third heavy box from the car and slowly making her way up to the house. Neither she or Yasuna had been able to resist the sparkle in Hazumu's eyes and her squeal of joy upon discovering the abandoned garden behind the house. Hazumu had fallen in love with the place before she'd even stepped in the door, and that made their choice a foregone conclusion.

However, Tomari would have appreciated moving into a house with a shorter walk from the driveway to the door. She was breathing hard by the time that she managed the steps, glancing around for the other two. She'd made Hazumu promise to help with the hauling of boxes, but Hazumu had probably gotta distracted by some plant on the path. When she managed to wrestle the box indoors, Tomari found Yasuna in the living room, already sorting through the things they'd brought in. She'd promised to help with boxes too, but the other two knew that someone had to supervise and decorate, and there was no question of who would be the best candidate.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Yasuna asked anyway.

"Hazumu wandered off," Tomari said, setting the box on the ground and glancing around. It was hot in here, and somewhat dim - apparently the power hadn't been restored yet. Even with the sweat beading her face, Tomari spared a small smile of pride. This was their house. They'd actually bought it, the three of them, and although it was small and the garden was unkempt, it was theirs. It didn't quite feel real yet.

She ran to the front door, not waiting for Yasuna to follow, because she knew she would. She slammed the door open ( _their_ door, _their_ house) and shouted.

"HAZUMU! Where are you?"

There was a rustle of bushes and then Hazumu fell out onto the path, stumbling in that cheerful clumsy way of hers. She had leaves in her hair and another box in her hands.

"Tomari-chan, you have to see this! There's--"

"A mountain of boxes in the car," Tomari said firmly. Hazumu blinked, and then blushed, embarrassed.

"My parents should be here any minute with the moving truck," she offered. "And Asuta-kun, and Alien-san said he would help..."

There was a warmth at Tomari's back, and a delicate smell - the perfume that Hazumu had given Yasuna for her birthday. Without losing her smile, Yasuna leaned forward and whispered to Tomari, "Make sure he doesn't install any cameras this time."

(They'd become used to the alien's observations, more or less, but after the disasterous incident in their first apartment, it seemed better to be certain.)

Tomari nodded and Yasuna skipped down the step to take the box from Hazumu. She seemed to have no trouble with its weight.

"I'll take this in, shall I?" Yasuna said. She brushed a kiss to Hazumu's forehead and then went back inside. Tomari tangled her fingers with Hazumu's then, since their hands were empty, and they made their way back to the car.

(After a moment's pause to admire the flowers, of course. They had a lot to do today, sure, but some things were worth pausing for. Otherwise, what was the point of life?)

It was good timing, because that was when Hazumu's parents appeared in the moving truck, leaning on the horn and waving like idiots. Hazumu's dad was sobbing about his daughter growing up, but Tomari ignored it and pressed him into service. And the rest of them as well. She directed them easily. Hazumu might have said she had fallen into her schoolteacher patterns, but only if she wanted an embarrassed glare in her direction, and who would want that on such a joyful day?

It took most of the afternoon to get everything into the house, and then another hour to convince Jan-puu to let them have some time to themselves to settle in. (Tomari suspected that they might wake up with a fourth in their bed, but she couldn't get too mad about it. The spaceship-girl was practically a little sister by now. An annoying one, but family was family.) Hazumu, Tomari, and Yasuna collapsed on their new couch, letting limbs fall where they would. Yasuna cradled Hazumu's hands in her lap, and Tomari nuzzled into Yasuna's neck. Yasuna always smelled the best out of all of them, even though they washed their clothes in the same detergent and used the same bath products. Tomari had given up trying to figure out why.

"That wasn't so bad," Hazumu said, yawning.

"See what you think tomorrow when you're sore," Tomari said, yawning too. Still, she was proud of them. There was still a lot to be unpacked and arranged, but they'd gotten all of their furniture in, and clean futon waited in their bedroom. It sounded pretty appealing right now, and when Yasuna suggested that they go to sleep, there were no protests, just three tired women following each other to bed.

They lay down and covered up and lay still for a moment, adjusting to the new ceiling.

"Our home," Yasuna said, her voice warm. She found their hands under the blankets and squeezed. They squeezed back, and Hazumu sighed happily.

"I love you," she whispered, and they knew her words were for both, so they whispered the same back and slowly drifted into dreamland.

*

In the morning, the three sleeping princesses would wake each other with kisses. And it might not be traditional, but it was their fairy tale, and this was still only the beginning.


End file.
